Coffee and Vanilla
by soulsecret
Summary: My first fanfic ill try to update as often as possible please give honest feedback on what you think and how i can improve my writing.
1. Chapter 1

**Tori's POV**

Today is a special day it's the last day before I start at my new school at Hollywood Arts. I went for a night run in the forest not far from my house to help settle the butterflies in my stomach. I am super nervous about this school. Will I make new friends easily? Will they like me? Just so much is freaking me out. I'll have my bigger sister there but that's not that much help she can be annoying at times.

I love going on runs in the night the way the cold ground feels on my paws. Yes, I said paws, I am a werewolf. It's a rare family curse that somehow I got stuck with. I am the only werewolf in the family I guess everything just lined up perfectly and I was born one. The curse can pass many generations sometimes and show up randomly the last werewolf in my family I know about is my great-grandpa. My mom would always tell me about these amazing stories of him that at the time I thought were just fairy tales. But when I turned fourteen I learned how real they are, that was the first time I turned.

Now before you ask I don't turn only on full moons I can turn anytime I want. My mom warns me though that if I don't turn for a long time the wolf in me will be itching to get out, but I'm not too worried because I love turning when I go on my night runs. I honestly cannot touch silver it burns like you wouldn't believe, and I have all the perks of a wolf while still being my normal Tori self, heightened sense of smell, amazing hearing, and am stronger than any human.

While on my run I went further down into the forest than I have ever been before just full on sprinting loving the way my muscles felt as I pushed them as far as the could go to run as fast as I can. I came to an immediate stop as I caught a whiff of the most amazing smell I've ever smelt in my life. It was a perfect mixture of Coffee and Vanilla. There was someone else out here I had to get home before they found me. I wanted to stay so bad to see who it was; I felt drawn to the person but had to get out of there.

When I made it to my back yard I changed back to my human form and grabbed the clothes my mom left out for me when I got back and changed. As I made it inside my house my mom was just about to head to bed.

"Hey Tori, How was your run?" She asked me

"I had to come back early I smelt someone on the path."

"They didn't see you did they, honey?"

"No…" I said as I thought to myself "but it was the weirdest thing I knew I had to get out of there quick but it was hard to concentrate and no matter how hard I wanted to run away it felt like the wolf wanted to stay"

"That's good honey, now go get some sleep you got a busy day tomorrow" she said as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

"Night mom!" I yelled as she made her way up the stairs. I soon followed and made my way to my room and collapsed on my bed. 'who was that tonight' I thought to myself as I fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. This was strictly written for fan fun purpose **

**Tori's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring. I swear that's got to be the most annoying sound in the world. I quickly slammed my fist on it and accidently broke it, relieved that the annoying sound finally stopped I pulled the blankets over my head just as my dad walked in and told me I was going to be late for school if I didn't get up. He saw the alarm clock I just destroyed and told my if I break one more he's going to have to start charging me out of my inheritance my grandma left me and Trina. Did I mention that wasn't the first alarm clock I broke? I finally got up to take my shower and put make-up on.

After my shower I headed down stairs where my mom had cooked breakfast, there were scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage, I quickly ate my meal and put away my dishes, grabbed my bag and waited for my sister to take me to school. On our way out the door I said thanks to my mom for breakfast.

On our way to school I swear Trina almost killed me three times just not paying any attention to anything going on around her. When we safely made it to the school parking lot I thought to myself "I can't wait until I get my license". She kicked me out of the car and as I asked for help getting around the school she saw some senior and started chasing after him. I was left to fend for myself as I walked into the school I went to the main office to pick up my schedule; when I got it I found my locker and saw a redhead walking down the hallway, I tried to get her attention.

"Hey, wait up I called to her."

She turned around and noticed me from my audition the other day to get into the school. "You're Tori Vega, Right?"

"That's me."

"I am Cat like the animal, except I'm not a cat, my name is just Cat." She said

"Nice to meet you" I replied as she turned around and walked away "Ok" _thanks for the help_.

Another student walked up to me he seemed nice but I have no idea why he was holding a puppet. He actually did help me but I immediately hated the puppet. Robbie was the boys' name and he called the puppet Rex. I asked where Sikowitz class room was and it turned out we had the same class so he walked me there.

As I got into the class room I started to smell it again Coffee and Vanilla. I wasn't paying attention at all as I ran into a boy and spilled coffee all over him, I felt horrible and immediately tried to wipe it off. That is when the smell became unbearable and was yelled at.

"WHY ARE YOU RUBBING MY BOYFRIND?" A girl asked me with a death glare in her eyes. Her boyfriend was trying to calm her down and I could say anything. She was the source of that beautiful smell and was prettier than I could imagine alone. I have no idea what's going on with me the moment I laid eyes on her I think I fell in love with her. "_WAIT WHAT I JUST MET HER_" I say to myself trying to control my thoughts, "_besides I don't feel that way about girls._"

I put my head down and a barely audible whimper left me as I felt the death glare coming from her. I went to sit down in front of the class away from her so I wouldn't get her any angrier at me; when a man walked in from the window. I recognized him from this morning. He welcomed me to class as the new student, introduced himself as Mr. Sikowitz, and thanked me for the 2 dollars I gave him this morning. In my defense I thought he was homeless he was wearing the weirdest clothes imaginable. He started class off with an improv exercise, which I was chosen to partake in along with Cat, Robbie, Beck the boy I spilt coffee on, and Jade the beautiful goth who already hated me.

I was sent outside for the exercise and when I was brought back in Jade gave me the role of a dog a hated it, she did it to humiliate me in front of the class and worse what if she figured out I was actually a werewolf somehow. I got into character and then it happened she poured ice coffee all over my head. I ran out of the room in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious. Just having fun writing a fanfic for the show I love**

**Jade's POV**

I was so angry at this Tori chick for rubbing my boyfriend, that during our improv exercise I grabbed the remainder of what was left of my coffee, took the lid off and poured it all over her head. I really wanted to do that but the very moment I saw her face as she got up and left the class I felt horrible. She looked like a poor abused puppy. I went to chase after her to apologize but she was nowhere to be found I went in to the girls' bathroom to see if she might have gone in there. I don't even know why I am trying this hard to apologize to someone, I'm Jade West for crying out loud and I barely now this girl. But I still want to make it right between us.

As I was walking down the hall I started asking students with free period if they have seen Tori. I made my way around campus looking in every classroom through the widows and even checked the janitors' closet when the last person I ever wanted to see walked up to me with an angry look on her face. I tried to turn around and walk away when she grabbed me by the shoulder and turned me around.

"Never touch me." I warned her.

"What did you do to my sister? Gank."

"I didn't do anything to your sister, leave me alone." I said "_does she even have a sister"_

"Then why was she crying with coffee all over head."

"Wait Tori's your sister" I say, "_Great another Vega at Hollywood arts_." "Where did she go?"

"She went home; you humiliated her in front of everyone in that class, now she says she doesn't want to go to this school." Trina said and walked off

"Trina, wait."

"Go to hell Jade. You hurt my sister"

Great now I feel worse I know I crossed the line dumping coffee on her head and humiliating her. I don't know why, but I care for this girl; its weird, we just met and yeah I was angry at her and did something awful but I don't want to see her leave. I went to the parking lot got to my car and started to drive. I was trying to remember where the Vega house was I went there once to pick up Beck from a project he was working with Trina on.

I finally found Toris house after driving for twenty minutes. When I parked my car on the curb I just sat inside the car for another five minutes trying to find the right way "I'm sorry". I finally got out of the car and headed to the house I rang the door and didn't have to wait too long, Tori opened the door and as soon as she saw me she shut the door on my face.

"Tori open the door." I pounded on the door

"No, go away Jade."

"I'm Sorry for what I did to you in Sikowitz class."

"Just leave me alone."

"I feel terrible about what I did can you please forgive me." She then cracked the door open with just her face poking out.

"Why'd you do that to me?

"I was angry at you for rubbing on my boyfriend."

"Really Jade that was a complete accident I ran into him and spilled coffee on him and was trying to clean it off."

"Yeah you spilt coffee on my boyfriend so I spilt coffee on you." As soon as I said that she slammed the door in my face. I started to feel guilty again, "_Why does this keep happening, I'm Jade West the meanest girl in school, why am I feeling guilty for this new girl."_ "Tori... I'm sorry" I heard no reply and stood there for a minute and then went back to my car. I drove home and wrote in my journal about Tori.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious but I have an itunes account with all the seasons**

**Tori's POV**

I slammed the door shut and slid down the wall. I was so hurt that she said that to me, it kept repeating in my head _"Yeah you spilt coffee on my boyfriend so I spilt coffee on you."_ Ever since I saw her I just felt like I had to be friends with her and she turned out to be extremely mean to me. I sat there until I heard her car leave, then stood up and went to my room. I grabbed a bag and started to throw clothes in it. When I was finished I went downstairs and left a note on the fridge that said I was going out for a run.

While I was out on my run I found a nice meadow and just laid there thinking of what I was going to do next; leave Hollywood arts and never see Jade again or stick it out and see what happens, time must have gotten away from me because the next thing I know the sun was going down. I made my way to the place I stashed the bag with my clothes and quickly changed. When I made it home my mom came up to me and gave me a hug. Trina must have told her I had a bad day.

"Are you okay honey? You normally don't go for a run in the day."

"I had a bad day at school." We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Why don't you tell me about the coffee incident?" So Trina did tell her. I lowered my head, the memory and humiliation coming back to me.

"We were doing an improv scene for Sikowitz class, and Jade made me act like a dog and poured iced coffee on my head in front of everyone." I explained. "I'm not even mad at her I just feel hurt." I looked to my mom who was trying to comprehend what I was saying. "I just wanted to be her friend, ever sense I saw her, sense I noticed her on my run the other day."

"I thought you said no one saw you Tori, if someone finds out there is a werewolf in Hollywood you will be -"

"No one did" I cut her off knowing the consequences. My great-grandfather was killed when people found out that he was a werewolf, ever sense my first transformation I promised my mom I would be careful. "I knew it was her out there in the woods the other day, when I saw her in Sikowitz class I smelled her scent again." My mom looked at me quizzically as I continued the detail of my day.

"It sound like you might have bonded with this girl."

"What do you mean bonded?"

"The wolf has chosen Jade as its life partner to protect and be with."

"But she's so mean to me," I say with a sad look on my face "Is there a way to destroy the bond?"

"I'm afraid it's not that easy, the wolf has decided that Jade is the one for you, only time will tell if the wolf chooses to break the bond with her." That didn't make me feel any better. I felt helpless I was bonded to the meanest girl I know who humiliated me in front of everyone, all because the wolf thought Jade was the one for me.

I stayed home the rest of the week not wanting to be at school or near Jade, the wolf in me was anxious and needing to see jade again but I couldn't go through with another humiliation. Somehow jade got my e-mail and sent me the work we did in class and any homework. They started out with how sorry she was about what she did and said. I just printed the work out and never replied to any of them eventually she just sent the email with the work packet in it. By Saturday I needed to go for a run so I left the house and shifted.

I got to my favorite trail when I smelled the all familiar coffee and vanilla scent, what was she doing out here it was three in the morning. I crept my way over toward the scent, when I got around a hundred yards away I laid down and watched her sitting down next to the trail on a blanket sketching into a book. She didn't know of my presence so I decided to turn and head home and not push my luck. I got home from my run shifted and changed into the clothes my mom had laid out for me on the porch. I made my way upstairs and went to bed thinking of coffee and vanilla.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Victorious is not mine. Im just writing this for a good fun time**

**Jade's POV**

I was starting to worry about Tori; I hadn't seen her all week I kept send her emails of school work. Was she really going to leave the school? I had gotten her email from Sinjin, that boy was a super creep but he was helpful whenever I needed something tech wise. I said I was sorry in every e-mail I sent her but never got a reply. If I thought I couldn't feel any worse now; I just did, I thought she was really going to leave school because of me. I didn't want to see her go at all I actually thought she was okay, but because of my little improve stunt that I'll never forgive myself, I'll never know who Tori is, and I want to know her for some reason. I think I actually like her and that scares the hell out of me im with Beck, I shouldn't be thinking like that but as soon as I try to tell myself that I keep telling myself were growing apart and that scares me even more.

I needed a break to clear my head I grabbed my journal and sketchpad and went down to the forest to a little fire access road, laid out my blanket and sat down. I loved coming here at night I would always imagine the monsters and creatures in all my favorite horror movies were real and it would inspire me to write short stories, poems, or drawings of all the things left in my fantasy. I opened my sketchpad and started drawing shapes of a dog and a woman behind it, as I got to add more detail the dog became a wolf and the woman's face was covered by the long straight hair. I worked on this drawing for quite a while and then felt like I was being watched; I turned around and saw nothing down the road. I still felt uneasy so I looked at my watch that told me it was 4:30 and grabbed all my things and went back home.

By the time Monday rolled around I was prepared for school. Sikowitz was doing a play this semester that I really wanted to be in so I got ready early taking a shower doing my hair and make up a little different just to feel more in the role of the character I wanted and made myself breakfast. I sat and ate my pancakes alone, my dad took off last night for a work meeting in New York and wouldn't be home until Thursday. He was always gone and I really wish he could stay home more often but he had to keep a roof over our head buy groceries and even paid for Hollywood Arts so I could go.

When I walked into to school I saw Tori by her locker and walked over to her. She was looking into her locker grabbing a book when I got up to her and apologized.

"Hey Tori, I sent you some emails while you were gone, I don't know if you got them but I wanted to say I really am sorry. Sometimes I just act and do stupid things and this is one I really regret."

"I got them Jade, thanks for keeping me updated on all my school work."

"You never replied to them so I just wasn't sure."

"Can you please leave me alone Jade."

I was hurt by that but I understood, I mean if she had done all those things to me I probably would have killed her. She was nice though and made me feel worse because she wouldn't retaliate, she just kind of accepted what happened and pushed me far far away; that alone kind of hurt. To know I screwed up so bad she doesn't want to even want to give me a 2nd chance. At the end of the day I went to audition for Sikowitz's play and did really good I knew I got the part but he wouldn't post the roster until tomorrow. I went back to my empty home and after I was done with my homework I laid on the couch and put the Scissoring in the DVD player and watched that until I got tired and went to bed I had a dream of the drawing I did of the girl and the wolf and slept pretty good the whole night


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, but sometimes i wish i did **

**Jade's POV**

I woke up, sighing at the feeling I get every time I wake up to my empty house. As excited as I was to see that I was going to be the lead in Sikowitz play; okay I'm not guaranteed but there's no way he can turn me down I was awesome in that audition, I just felt this day was going to be off, I slid under my covers of my bed and just laid there for a few more minutes. I finally got out of bed and got ready dressing in warm clothes as the news said it was going to be cold with a small chance of rain. When I made it downstairs I quickly made a small stack of waffles for breakfast and finished my homework from last night.

On my way too school I started to get a little anxious, this was the first play in a few months I really wanted the lead role in; Sikowitz did an amazing job on this play and I felt I connected to the character so well. It was a play about a girl growing up who isolated herself from everyone including her family that grew up, and faced the struggles of her past while trying to achieve her wildest dreams of becoming a theater actress on broadways and plays. Although the main difference was the isolation I understood the feeling of being isolated with my dad always working and my mom walking out on us when I was six.

I finally made it to school and made my way to my locker, I threw my book bag in there and ran to the play roster I knew Sikowitz put up for us to read before school, and there it was **Lead Role Eliza … Jade West**. Yes I got the role. I was so excited for this opportunity I called my dad to tell him the news.

"Hey Jade, is everything okay?" he sounded worried. Probably because I rarely call him.

"Dad I got the lead in Sikowitzs play. Its opening night is next Friday I wanted to invite you to come."

"Jade that's awesome, I'm free that weekend and am looking forward to seeing your performance." He tells me. "I thought you called me to tell me you burned the house down or something."

"Right…about that." I say trying to sound as guilty as possible on the phone to get a rouse out of him

"Jade you know I don't like your sense of humor."

"Oh come on dad you walked right into that one." I laugh. "You're going to be home Thursday, right dad?"

"Yeah so you have three days to clean up the huge party mess. And you're grounded for a month"

"But…dad I didn't…even have a party."

He started laughing hysterically and I realized he got me back, and was teasing me. He sounded so serious for a second "That was a good one dad... well played."

"I wasn't even sure if I would be able to get you back." He has tried to get me before but usually I can tell when he is trying to get me back, he must have been working on that one for a while now. "Anyway I'll see you Thursday night. Love you Jade."

"Love you too Dad." I said as I hung up the phone and made my way back to my locker. I was really happy the way the day was turning out; I got the lead that I wanted so bad, my dad said he'd come see the play, the weather was amazing with the cloud coverage, blocking out the sun I disliked so much. I grabbed my book bag again and the book for Sikowitz class. I ran into Tori in the hallway, "Hey, Tori." She said nothing back and I just kept walking to class. _Is she ever going to forgive me?_

In class Sikowitz went over the play and the schedule we had in front of us, we were going to use a lot of props from previous plays to save on time and because we had a lot of props that fit in already. He told the class about the crew that was needed for the play and how he has already chosen everyone's job for the play I was loosely paying attention when I heard him say "Tori you will be my assistant director" I looked over to her and gave a happy smile to kind of say congratulations, but as soon as I smiled she turned away and started to talk to Andre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer:I don't own victorious if i did it still be making new episodes.**

**Tori's POV**

"Tori you will be my assistant director" Sikowitz informed me. Everyone in class congratulated Andre and I started talking to one another. I saw Jade look over and smile, I quickly turned back around to Andre to hide the blush on my cheeks before anyone would notice. Jade was just so beautiful and the way she smiled at me it showed she really was happy I was starting to find my place at the school and that she was happy for me. The wolf was extremely mad at me though for holding this grudge for so long; it needed Jade, wanted to see her, and make her happy. I was really starting to like Jade but was terrified to put my feeling out there Jade was fighting for a friendship with me, my wolf was fighting for more, and I was caught in the middle. Class finally ended and I was on my way out when Sikowitz asked me to stay behind.

"Tori, would you stay a moment." I stopped as I was about to go out the classroom door and turned around. "You looked a bit worried when I said you were my assistant director. I know this is your first play at the school, and wanted to make sure you were prepared for it."

"I don't know Sikowitz, assistant director seems like a bit much for my first play. I've only been here for a few weeks, I'm still trying to get used to everything around here."

"Take it easy Tori, don't get too caught up I chose you to be my assistant director, because I know you can do it, I've seen the amount of work you put into everything you do here, and if you need any help you've got great students here at the school here to help. "

"Thanks Sikowitz."

"Well move along before you're late to your next class. I've got to go to the teachers' lounge, I've got a fresh coconut I've left there with my name on it and I want to make sure Lane doesn't get to it."

"Later Sikowitz." I say as I walk out the door. That is one odd teacher but he's still a good one. As soon as I walked out the door I felt someone grab me by my wrist and pull me away. I almost went to slap them until I saw it was Jade.

"What are you doing? Let go of my wrist." She ignored me and pulled me all the way to the janitors' closet and tossed me inside. She stepped inside and blocked the door after shutting it. "Jade let me go."

"Tori just hear me out please."

"We're going to be late for class."

"Tori jut 1 minute please that's all I ask."

"Fine, but ONE minute."

She started to apologize to me and she sincerely meant every word she said, she said that it's been hurting her knowing what she did and how I treated her after all of it. She told me she understood why I was avoiding her, but that she wished we could start over and be friends. She went on about how she'd do anything to make it up to me and I cut her off mid-sentence my crashing my lips to hers. She froze as soon as my lips hit hers; I slipped my tongue and licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and we kissed. It all felt great like everything was the way it was meant to be, until she pulled away I looked into her beautiful blue eyes as I saw the look of terror in them.

"Tori… I-"she said; and then she ran out of the janitor's closet.

I was lost that moment felt so special I don't know why I did that but it felt right. It felt like the wolf was in control in that moment, that pure moment of bliss, but then reality sunk in and we both parted I felt guilty for kissing her with no warning, but couldn't even apologize before she ran out. I tried to chase her but she was too far ahead and by the time I made it to the parking lot her car was already gone.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious. this is one of my favorite chapters so far and i hope you enjoy it to**

**Jade's POV**

One minute I was begging for Tori's forgiveness and the all of a sudden her lips were on mine. She probed her tongue out and licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I was in such shock at these turn of events I allowed her tongue to enter and we kissed. It felt amazing the way her soft lips felt on my own, her tongue gently massaging and running against mine. I've never felt this way before, I just wanted to be friends with Tori a minute ago but this felt so right.

We parted from the kiss and I looked in to her eyes, she looked so beautiful but as I looked into those dark brown beautiful eyes reality sunk in. _Tori just kissed me, not only did Tori just kiss me but I kissed her back; I cheated on Beck._ I felt horrible at that last thought. I always gave him so much grief thinking he was cheating on me, or could, and I just cheated on him. _What am I going to do? _ I looked back to Tori and tried to tell her everything that was going through my mind but all I got out was "Tori… I-."I panicked and ran out of the closet and made a run for the parking lot.

I ran through Sikowitz class to avoid going around the long way. He looked up at me from his desk. It looked like he was about to say something to me about missing my next class or something; but shrugged it off and went back to his coconut. I had gotten the reputation in school that no matter what anyone told me I was going to do my own thing so Sikowitz just saved his breath I walked to the door that lead right to the schools entrance and made it to my car. I pulled out of the schools parking lot and looked at my rear-view mirror, I saw Tori standing there at the front of the school. _How the hell did she get to the front of the school so fast? _

I drove off trying to forget what just happened between the two of us, I still couldn't believe I cheated on Beck. I pulled up to my house and ran up to my room and collapsed on my bed. I screamed into the pillow, everything was so messed up I started to like Tori I know that much, but I was still dating Beck. He was amazing and didn't deserve me now that I cheated on him. While I was lying on my bed, I received a text I looked at my phone.

**Beck: Hey, where are you? You missed history class.**

_Great why did he have to text me?_ I didn't know what to say I didn't want to hurt him by telling him what happened, but I couldn't lie to him I had to think about everything that has happened and get back to him with a honest answer. I sent a quick text back to him.

**Jade: Wasn't feeling great went home early. **

It wasn't a complete lie as I was feeling horrible for what I had done. I started to think about what happened; _Why did Tori kiss me? Why did I kiss her back? How come it felt so right?_ What was going on with me, I've never felt this way about a girl before, in fact I've never felt this way for anyone before, not even Beck. That scared me when I admitted that. I got another text and looked at my phone.

**Beck: K, babe. Hope you feel better. Are you going to make it to rehearsal tonight?**

_Crap._ I thought to myself, I completely forgot about the plays rehearsal in all of this. Hollywood Arts had a strict policy on skipping rehearsals where; if you didn't have a valid excuse for why, you were cut from the play and your understudy would get the part. The rule itself seemed harsh but it was a school for performing arts and they were preparing us for the real world of Hollywood and Broadway. I wanted this role so bad I had to go back to school and face both Tori and Beck. I wasn't ready for that. _Why on earth is all this happening to me?_ The doorbell rang and I got out of my bed to answer it. When I made it to the door I saw Tori through the peek hole, I sighed and opened the door she stood there for a second speechless. I opened the door wider and stepped aside inviting her in.

"Jade-"

"How did you find my house?"

"Sikowitz, sent me to see if you were going to make it to rehearsals tonight?"

Sikowitz must have given her my address to get me to show up to school being his assistant director I guess that entailed gathering the cast when needed.

"Jade can we talk, about earlier." I nodded and grabbed her hand I pulled her out of my house and to my car. We got in and I started to drive to the forest fire road. We pulled up to the side of the road and got out of my car. We walked down the road and got all the way to my favorite spot, before we even started to talk again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry for the late update hope to get back to this story and hope you enjoy it**

**Tori's POV**

It took me a while to get to Jades house after she left, I could have been there quicker but there was no perfect place for me to turn into my wolf and even if there was I would have no clothes when I turned back into my human form. The wolf was begging to get out to get to Jade but I had to fight with it the whole way there. I had to use my sense of smell to locate her which was a little weird for me because I normally don't use my wolf senses when I'm just plain old Tori. When I got to her place I was confused "I could have sworn I followed her sent here, this was an amazing house, if it can even be called that it was huge and beautiful." I made it to the door still a little unsure if I was even in the right place but I couldn't be she's the only one with the most amazing scent. I rang the doorbell and heard her coming to the door I waited. When she opened the door I just stood there speechless what was I going to say to her. Finally I spoke.

"Jade-"but she cut me off.

"How did you find my house?"

I couldn't tell her the truth so I quickly told her "Sikowitz, sent me to see if you were going to make it to rehearsals tonight?" thankfully she believed me and I spoke again

"Jade can we talk, about earlier." She took my hand and we got in her car. She drove me to the fire road she must love this place because I always see her here. She walked me all the way to her favorite spot and sat down before she finally said something.

"So you're the one who wanted to talk. Start talking."

"Jade I'm sorry about earlier I shouldn't have kissed you, I know you love Beck and-"

"Do you love me?"

_CRAP. Why did she have to ask me that question?_ "I think you're amazing."

"I know" she got a stern look on her face "That's not what I asked though, Vega."

"I can't love you, you have Beck." Oh man as soon as I said that the wolf in me was furious. _What did I just do?_ I could have ruined everything.

"Good, just so you understand that." She said she wasn't looking at me she turned to look at the view of the city only leaving me to look at her back. "Why did you kiss me?"

"I don't know I felt I've hurt you so bad pushing you away it kinda just happened I wasn't thinking about it."

"Don't let it happen again."

That hurt to hear those words but I understood that she was with someone else and Beck is actually a really good guy but I just wish it was me with her.

"We should get back to school for rehearsals" she said and we walked back to her car so she could drive us back to school. We pulled into the parking lot and made our way to the black box theater when Sikowitz pulled Jade away to talk to her. He didn't look to happy and I got ready going over the script and getting everyone ready and going over there queue's waiting for Jade to finish talking to Sikowitz.


End file.
